Destellos de Luna
by Dragonborn1289
Summary: Éste escrito está inspirado en el atuendo que llevaba Asami al término de la serie desde una perspectiva de Korra y de cómo surge el contacto apasionado entre ambas esa noche gracias a los destellos de luna.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Legend of Korra no son míos. No se pretende infringir sus derechos. Sólo los usé un poco para escribir sobre ellos.  
Éste es un escrito sobre la primera vez, por lo que hay una intimidad física de carácter sexual entre nuestras protagonistas, que son mujeres, de modo que si eso no te parece o por algún motivo es ilegal que lo leas, repito, no leas el texto.

Descripción: Éste escrito está inspirado en y trata básicamente del atuendo que llevaba Asami al término de la serie desde una perspectiva de Korra, se sitúa, al inicio, en la gran boda de Zhu Li y Varrick; y es un final alternativo para ese episodio.

Todo había terminado, al menos por ahora, la guerra con Kuvira había sido un éxito, de momento sólo quedaba recoger los escombros y reconstruir la ciudad, tarea aburrida para mí, el Avatar.  
Pero no era momento de pensar en penas y cosas pasadas, sino de celebración, de alzar las copas y beber por la unión de una pareja un tanto dispareja, Varrick y Zhu Li, son ellos los festejados de la noche.

¿Quieres saber en dónde me encuentro ahora? es un lugar simplemente hermoso, un gran espacio abierto que deja entrar los sutiles rayos de luna en todo rincón, decorado de manera elegante, con luces tenues por todo rededor, bastante romántico diría yo.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo se había desarrollado la batalla, no era de extrañar que yo fuera de lo más popular en la gran fiesta de bodas, además de ser un activo tema de conversación esa noche, aun así, nada podía opacarla a ella.

Sé que yo no soy la única en absoluto que ha puesto el ojo en el aspecto de Asami, con ese largo vestido cruzado por un brazo, ceñido perfectamente desde sus pechos hasta su espalda baja, deja remarcar bastante a su figura esbelta, tiene una abertura que empieza desde su muslo izquierdo, dejando poco a la imaginación de los presentes. Ese color rojo escarlata, le va de mil maravillas, y está lleno de lentejuelas; la forma en que las lentejuelas relucen cuando se mueve, agitándose, liberando un millón de destellos con cada contoneo de sus caderas, reflejos de luna, es simplemente embriagador.

Por supuesto, a mí me parecía que estaba igual de estupenda vestida con su peculiar conjunto de gabardina y pantalón de Industrias Futuro, y lo podría demostrar cada día de mi vida, pero había algo en ésta situación que estaba empezando a ponerme un poco incómoda, de un modo al que no estaba acostumbrada, y que para nada me gustaba.

A éste punto, ya todo el mundo estaba borracho y desde hacía ya varias horas.  
Me encuentro de codos en la barra contemplando el gentío, hay toda clase de personas procedentes de todas las naciones y ciudades. Es algo muy especial, si uno se paraba a pensarlo, ya no hay más guerra ni conflictos, y esos gritos de angustia, han sido opacados por los vítores y canticos de amor liberados por la alianza de esta pareja.

Ahora que había visto cómo acababa una lucha gracias al amor y la comprensión, ahora que he madurado, y veo pasar mis sentimientos frente a mí.  
¿No debería yo, de todos nosotros, haber entendido lo que puede pasar con el amor cuando no se ve satisfecho?  
Todo esto me confunde mucho.

Pero sí que estaba preciosa. No podía culpar a la gente por seguirla con los ojos por toda la sala principal y la pista de baile. Yo lo estoy haciendo. El atuendo es increíble. Le hace lucir maravillosamente. Y aunque no es algo parecido a lo que lleva todos los días, no sé si es sólo la vestimenta o un cambio que se había producido en ella, siempre ha sido una chica hermosa, de una divinidad radiante que atrapa la mirada, pero hasta esta noche nunca había tenido exactamente ese aspecto. Tan radiante. Tan Sexy. Tan mujer.

Ese aspecto que te deja sin aliento. Mi Asami. Nunca había visto a una mujer con un cuerpo más pulcro, tan suave y tan firme, cada una de sus partes era perfecta. La forma en que un mechón de su largo cabello ennegrecido le caía sobre la cara, la forma en que el carmesí de las lentejuelas hacía que su piel pareciera más nívea, casi como si centelleara.

Un hombre le llamaba la atención un instante y ella lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás, se echaba a reír por su chiste y seguía avanzando. Tiene que estar pasada de copas para reírse tanto. Me di cuenta de que esta noche me hacía tan poca gracia como de costumbre que los hombres tontearan con ella. De hecho, me hace mucha menos gracia. Tal vez a causa del atuendo todos los hombres de la sala parecen estar atraídos por ella, a decir verdad, también bastantes mujeres. Ambos bandos queriendo lograr algo con la empresaria, llamar su atención, y tal vez hasta complacerla durante la velada, con la idea de llegar más lejos. Ahí va otro sujeto más que ha ambicionado con la luminosa mujer y fracasado, por lo menos el tipo lo intentó.  
¿Qué hacía yo ahí plantada sin más?

De repente, siento que algo cuelga de mi cuello, susurrándome al oído:

—Korra, si tenías que escoger a una mujer, ella es la más encantadora que podías elegir.

—Supongo que eres muy amable por decir eso, Lin. —Dije siguiéndole la corriente, desenganchándomela del cuerpo, su aliento muestra que ha estado divirtiéndose de lo bueno, yo me encuentro algo frustrada como para discutir en este momento y negar que he estado mirando en exceso a la ingeniero, qué más da, igual ella no está conmigo, y seguro que mi respuesta será algo que la recia mujer olvide al día siguiente.

La jefa de policías miró a Asami, que estaba en la pista de baile; estaba bailando con dos o tres hombres a la vez, parecía acalorada, llena de vida. De repente, sentí que la piel me ardía y carcomía por dentro.  
¿Cuándo había aprendido a bailar así?

—Cómo ha crecido. —Murmuró Lin.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Respondí con brusquedad.

—Bueno. —Dijo distraída, bebiendo un trago de su copa. —Digamos que menos mal que ya te la has llevado a la cama, porque si no, ¡estoy segura de que ahora mismo no tardará alguien en adelantarse! —Se echó a reír y se alejó.

Al ver a Asami moviendo así las caderas me estaba empezando a entrar vértigo. La vieja Lin tenía razón, o la habría tenido si yo hubiera sido lo bastante avivada como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Maldición. Me había refrenado, esperé a que ella llegara a un punto en el que quisiera elegir una opción, de repente, me pareció muy importante aclarar que yo me consideraba a mí misma como una de las opciones que ella podía elegir. Que ingenua soy. Tienen razón, soy el Avatar más ingenuo que ha existido.  
¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle a aquella sofisticada mujer, que ningún caballero del lugar le pudiera dar en exceso?

Todos aquí son bien parecidos, y económicamente bien posicionados. Como ella.  
El sonido de la música era ahora ensordecedor, o supongo que sólo para mí.

De repente, Asami me miró directamente, sé que lo hizo, estoy segura, después dejó de bailar y salió del lugar. Mis ojos siguieron esas arrebatadoras curvas mientras salían por la puerta principal. Ella estaba enfadada. Ella estaba muy enfadada conmigo. Nada nuevo. Eso no quiere decir que no me asustara. Siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo, hurra Korra. Nunca sé qué decir cuando se enfada. Muchas veces no comprendo qué es lo que espera. No me quedó más remedio que obedecer el impulso de seguirla al exterior de la fiesta.

En la calle me mantuve a distancia por detrás de ella. Las lentejuelas de su atuendo brillaban a la luz de la luna. Resplandeciente. Cualquier individuo, por idiota que fuese, habría notado su enfado, por la fuerza de sus pasos al andar.  
¿Qué había hecho yo ésta vez?

Llegó a su lujoso y moderno Satomovil, de color negro reluciente que contrastaba con el rojo de su caminar, abrió la puerta, subió y miro por el espejo de lado, por un segundo su mirada colisionó con la mía, ella quiere y espera que la siga, inmediatamente la enfadada mujer arrancó. Sin dudarlo llame a mi fiel amiga y medio de transporte lanudo, Naga.

A todos los invitados especiales, se les otorgo una estancia gratuita en Hoteles Moon, cortesía de Industrias Varrick, para facilitar el recinto y traslado de sus invitados exclusivos, ya que dicho Hotel no quedaba muy lejos del lugar del baile.  
Por supuesto, Asami había recibido un susodicho pase, así que su dirección pilotaba hacia tal lugar.

La agraciada mujer llegó al Hotel y subió a su habitación. Yo bajé de Naga, y le ordené que regresara a donde la fiesta. Seguí el rastro de la atractiva dama lo más rápido que pude para toparme con una puerta que por poco y se estampa en mi rostro, me quedé un momento en la puerta para dejar que se tranquilizara.

Cuando entré, estaba en medio de la estancia quitándose los adornos de su gentil cuerpo, sólo se veían esclavas de oro, collares de rubíes y aretes de zafiro volando por encima del tocador, haciendo estruendos al embestirse en algún lugar de la habitación. Juraría en vano que se ha puesto esos aretes pensando en mí, que clase de patética narcisista soy. Al instante se volvió y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Hola. —Dije y sonreí sin mucho convencimiento.

Ella volvió a mirarme malhumorada y se sentó en una silla para quitarse los altos zapatos de tacón, que al segundo me lanzó uno tras otro, buena suerte para mí que sólo tenemos dos pies. Los paré con el brazo y entré un poco más en la habitación. Me senté en el baúl que había a los pies de la cama.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? —Le pregunté tímidamente.

—¿¡Es que eres idiota!? —Preguntó. Estaba demasiado enfadada. Sentí que se me hundió el corazón en el estómago, volviendo y queriendo salir por mi boca.

—Es evidente que tú pareces pensar que sí. —Dije cabizbaja, y empecé a soltarme las muñequeras, para estar mas comoda.

—Korra... Es que tú... Eres tan... ¡Espíritus! —Se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia. —Es que ya no aguanto más. No puedo. Esto se va a acabar rompiéndose por algún lado. No puedo vivir así.

—¿Así cómo? —Pregunté de nuevo, preocupada.

—¡Así! —Dijo, señalándose el cuerpo. —Contéstame a una pregunta, Korra.

—Lo que quieras. —Respondí segura.

—En la fiesta de ésta noche, ¿Quién te ha parecido a ti que era la persona más atractiva del lugar?

—¿¡Qué!? —Pregunté, totalmente desorbitada por la sorpresa.

—Ya me has oído. A ti, Korra, gran Avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos, ¿Quién te ha parecido la persona más atractiva que había esta noche en la fiesta de bodas? —Volvió a cuestionar la ingeniera con cierto sarcasmo salido de sus carnosos labios.

—Pues francamente, Asami, tú. —Dije, agachando la cabeza para que no me mirara directamente a los ojos.

—Buena respuesta. Una respuesta sin riesgos. Pero dime, Korra, de todas las personas que estaban en la celebración, ¿A quién tenías más ganas de empujar contra una pared y devorar? —Preguntó la dulce mujer con picardía en su mirar.

Me atraganté un poco y supongo que me puse colorada. Me había atrapado en su red. No había salida ni escapatoria, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo ésta noche. De todas las personas que estaban es la festividad, fue a mí a quien llamó con la mirada, fue a mí a quien dejó que la siguiera hasta el hotel, y fue a mí a quien le permitió la entrada de su habitación.

—Tendría que seguir con la misma respuesta, Asami, a ti. —Respondí sin más ruedos.

—Bien. —Aceptó la guapa mujer, levantándose despacio y tirando de mí. —Porque si no hubieras contestado eso, Korra, se me habría roto el corazón en mil pedazos. —Avanzaba despacio, mirándome a los ojos, empujándome hacia la pared.

—Bueno, Asami, me alegra que ésa sea la respuesta que estabas buscando, porque si no, a mí también se me habría partido el corazón, y encima ahora no podría devorarte.

Asami me estampó la espalda contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación, y comentó:

—Ah, de verdad te crees, que después de lo que me ha costado conseguir tu atención... ¿Voy a dejártelo así de fácil? Korra, casi he tenido que acostarme con todas las personas de esa sala para que te fijaras en mí. —Casi sonaba como a un reproche de mi encantadora dama.

—Eso no es cierto. —Susurré. Asami me tenía sujeta a la pared, agarrándome las muñecas cruzadas por encima de mi cabeza, yo podía fácilmente zafarme del agarre, pero me gustaba que me sujetara así, con tal rudeza y dominio.  
Sin emitir alguna otra palabra me besó el cuello. Su lengua era caliente y se movía muy despacio y con mucha firmeza por mi perceptiva piel. Yo no podía respirar. —Ya te deseaba... siempre te he deseado... desde el principio. Te lo prometo, Asami... Yo nunca... Te mentiría... Sobre una cosa así.

Con un gesto rápido, soltó una de sus manos que me hacía prisionera para enredarla en mi corto cabello y me tiró de la cabeza hacia arriba para poder besarme en la boca. No fue un gesto tierno, y eso me gustó.

—Tu cabello me vuelve loca. —Susurró ella.

Me hacía sentir que si perdía el control de mi pasión, si me olvidaba de ser tierna, a ella en realidad no le importaría. Los niveles de su beso eran infinitos.

—¿Te... gusta? —Cuestioné entrecortada por la falta de aire.

—¿Te sorprende? —Buena respuesta, siempre ha sido muy astuta.

Cuanto más tiempo estaban unidas nuestras labios, más intenso parecía. Su otra mano pasó a apresar un pecho, lo cual me hizo jadear y me dejó las manos libres para atrapar su trasero lleno de lentejuelas y apretarla con fuerza contra mí, volviendo a estampar la espalda en la pared. Me pasó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo cuando la levanté del suelo, sosteniéndola pegada a mí con mis manos en sus nalgas, mientras sus caderas iniciaban un baile lento y sensual contra mi cuerpo. Los besos de Asami descubrieron ese punto que tengo detrás de la oreja que es tan sensible, no pude evitar gemir. La sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío era tan vital, tan eléctrica, explosiva.

Deslicé una mano por debajo de la abertura de su vestido, su piel iba más allá de la suavidad, gimió con fuerza cuando le apreté con firmeza y empujé su entrepierna con la mía. Yo estaba perdida en sus caricias, en el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío, esperando cada embestida para poder devolvérsela con más fuerza. Sus labios regresaron a mi boca, elevando aún más mi pasión. Apenas conseguía mantenerme en pie, incluso con la ayuda de la pared.

—¡Dioses, Asami, dime que no has hecho esto con ninguno de esos hombres! —Mi estúpida inseguridad había salido de no sé dónde.

Ella contestó sin aliento:

—¡Korra, me sorprendes! Mírame, mírame Korra. —Me tomó el rostro y suavemente lo sostuvo para clavar su mirada en mí.

La miré. Parecía mi preciosa ingeniera, sólo que acalorada, sudorosa y llena de pasión. Sus ojos eran de un verde grisáceo oscuro y se incrustaron en una parte de mí que parecía más profunda aún que mi alma.

—Korra, no podría imaginarme haciendo esto con nadie, salvo contigo. —Dijo, al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos y me pasaba las manos por el cabello a la altura de las sienes, con la respiración aún agitada—. Tú eres todo lo que deseo.

Antes de darme cuenta del todo, ya la había llevado a la cama y estaba encima de ella, besándola y pasando bruscamente mis manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Las lentejuelas relucían bajo mis manos y debajo de las lentejuelas sus pechos estaban turgentes y listos para mis caricias. Me los quedé mirando mientras luchaban contra la presión del vestido de lentejuelas, ella gemía y jadeaba cada vez que mis manos variaban la presión.

Tenía algo que hacía que me sintiera como si volviera a tener dieciséis años. Silenciosas, mis manos se deslizaron para dejarla libre de la tela que la apresaba, dejándola al fin en libertad de recubrimientos, no podría creer que no llevara nada abajo, cosa que me excitó demasiado.

Comencé a masajearle los pechos, dejando que sus pezones se apretaran contra las palmas de mis manos. Arqueó la espalda y alzó las caderas hacia mí y le puse el muslo entre las piernas para satisfacer su necesidad. Sentí su humedad hecha calor a través de mi ropaje y gemí cuando mi centro se pegó a su muslo. Sujeté su bella cintura firmemente contra la cama al tiempo que me echaba hacia atrás ligeramente y luego me eché hacia delante para frotarme contra ella, y volví a hacerlo una y otra vez.

—¿Cuánto me deseas? —Le susurré al oído. Espíritus, qué cuello, tan caliente, esbelto y suave bajo mi boca. Yo ya estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

—Mucho, Korra, te deseo tanto que no creo que pueda soportarlo un segundo más.

Sus manos me tocaban los brazos por los huecos de mi atuendo tradicional, después noté su tacto suave dentro de mi falda de tribu agua. Por supuesto, me moví con fuerza contra ella, jadeando, le puse la mano entre las piernas, cerré los ojos, seguí besándola y tocándola exactamente igual que ella me tocaba a mí, con fuerza, largas caricias que nuestro aliento no tardó en reflejar.

Asami sonaba a lujuria hecha carne debajo de mí, sus labios sobre los míos eran como un millón de diminutos músculos que me buscaban, su mano entre mis piernas se movía en círculos apretando la tersa y sensible piel, húmeda, azuzándome, cada vez más deprisa, al tiempo que mi mano apretaba su centro, excitándola cada vez más, y tuve que abrir los ojos. Allí estaba ella mirándome a su vez, y nos sonreímos, las dos con una expresión tal de... espíritus, amor, amor es la única palabra con que puedo describirlo, pero tan descarnado, tan apasionado que no puedo expresar lo que sentí cuando las dos nos empujamos la una a la otra hasta caer por el precipicio a un delirio como jamás he encontrado en el mundo entero.

Asami me empujó para tumbarme boca arriba, se posiciono a horcajadas sobre mí, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, de una manera tan sensual que cada poro de mi piel resentía el cálido contacto.

—Eres increíble, Korra. —Murmuró sobre mi salada piel. Inició a mover la cadera en forma de baile sobre mí, mientras yo con una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la otra atrapaba un redondo pecho.

—¿Te he comentado lo estupenda que te veías en ese atuendo? —Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomaba desde lo más profundo de mí ser.

—¿Y te he comentado yo, cuanta ropa traes encima? —Posteriormente comenzó a deslizar la tela con delicadeza de mi cuerpo.

El humor sigue ahí y también la calidez. La compasión que me ha sostenido durante tanto tiempo sigue ardiendo en su pecho. Su esencia sigue ahí, en sus ojos y en su boca, nada nuevo, excepto el fuego.

Mis ojos suben apresurados para volver a comprobarlo y todavía está ahí. Un ardor que incinera en sus ojos, en sus labios y en sus manos, tan calientes sobre mis brazos. Un ímpetu que nunca he visto por nadie, hasta este preciso momento.

Aparta la mirada y luego vuelve otra vez, sus ojos rozan apenas la parte de mi corpiño, y a mí se me acelera el corazón con su calor.

Ésta no es la mirada que estoy acostumbrada a recibir, ésta no es la mirada de una inocente, veo a una mujer.

Comienzo a notar sus manos subiendo y bajando por mí abdomen, y sus labios probando mis pechos ahora desnudos, los saborea y les regala tenues caricias con su áspera lengua. Estoy tan sensitiva. Sólo de pensar lo que va a pasar me dan ganas de gemir y lo hago.  
Baja despacio dejando un rastro de besos y lametones por mi abdomen y vientre.

—Korra, eres deliciosa. —No fui capaz de responder nada inteligente a su comentario, mis ojos miraron hacia un punto incierto, y un sonido grutal salió de mí ser en forma de gruñido apasionado.

La encantadora mujer que tenía sobre mí, siguió recorriendo su camino, bajó lo suficiente para retirar la última prenda por mis piernas y así destapar mi feminidad ante su bello rostro. Noto el aliento que suelta, caliente sobre mis muslos, y separo las piernas todo lo que puedo, dándole una formal invitación para satisfacer mis más afortunados deseos. Sé que ella percibe mi apasionado descaro, y sonríe, pero no se detiene, los labios de Asami en la parte superior de mis muslos, son prodigiosos. Quiere torturarme. Ella sabe que no resisto un segundo más y quiere torturarme.

—'Sa... 'Sami... Por... Fa... —Suplicando. Que débil soy ante ella. No es una persona cruel, lo sé. Pero apuesto que verme en ésta postura, sumisa y rogando por goce, la satisface igual que a mí. No terminé mi frase con que su labor comenzó.

Cuando su lengua me toca el centro por primera vez, caigo hacia el fondo y me agarro con fuerza de la sabana con fervor. Su lengua se mueve despacio con un movimiento ligeramente circular, sintiendo que se apodera de mí, a los pocos segundos no soy nada, nada salvo lo que me hace sentir mi hermosa mujer. No pienso. No respiro. No veo. Sólo existen la eternidad y pequeños y cegadores estallidos de luna. Tiene la lengua fogosa y aparto una mano de la sabana para sujetarla del cabello, para presionarla más a mi ser, es tan manejable.

Las palmas de sus manos me sujetan las piernas y me empujan hacia delante contra su lengua vibrante. Deseando que este momento pudiera durar para siempre, sigo siendo víctima de sus deseos. Sin aviso, y sin dejar su actividad posterior, mi amada mujer introduce dos delicados dedos en mi humedad, mueve la mano despacio, escuchando mi discontinua respiración. Me doy cuenta de que me cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos. Mi mano, sujetando su cabellera, sus gentiles dedos en mi interior y mi cadera bailando enardecida, hemos creado el ritmo perfecto para poder estremecernos al unisón, descontroladamente.

Me corro, con los dedos hundidos en su cabello, jadeando su nombre, entre sudorosos espasmos, en medio de la habitación a obscuras. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, rindiéndome sin más, desplomando los brazos de lado. Ella retira suavemente su presencia que se encontraba dentro de mí, recorre mi cuerpo de vuelta arriba, prestándole minuciosa atención y tersos cariños, levanta los brazos y me los echa alrededor del cuello.

Abro los ojos y la estrecho entre mis brazos. Me besa, en sus labios se destaca el ligero sabor que recién fue deleitado.

—Ahh... Asami. —Le gimo al oído. —Eres todo lo que he soñado toda mi vida. De hecho, eres lo único con lo que puedo soñar desde hace siglos.

Ella aparta la cabeza para mirarme. La sonrisa que le ilumina la cara es más que bonita.  
Es deslumbrante.

Al poco tiempo de recuperar energías, las dos nos deslizamos de nuevo pegadas la una a la otra, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor. La pasión que compartimos se va haciendo más intensa con cada segundo que pasa.

La persona que más quero en el mundo, a mi lado, sana y salva.  
Contemplo la luna por la ventana.  
Así debe sentirse la felicidad.

Como siempre he dicho, jamás he escrito ni media carta romántica, así que espero te haya gustado mi relato.  
Si te ha gustado, dale pulgar arriba y compar... Ahh no.. Esto no es YouTube, quiero decir...  
Si te ha gustado, deja un comentario en la sección de Review o envíame un PM.  
Soy novata en esto, es mi primer escrito, así que me gustaría conocer opiniones, para dejar de hacerlo o crear uno nuevo.  
Gracias.


End file.
